


guess we’re both perverts

by imnyoung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Soul Switching, Take it however you want, hoseok just loves his bf ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnyoung/pseuds/imnyoung
Summary: In which Hoseok wakes up in the middle of the night as his boyfriend, Hyungwon. At night, when no one is awake. At night, the only time you can have some privacy to yourself.Anyone can guess what Hoseok does next.





	guess we’re both perverts

**Author's Note:**

> erm, someone tell me to stop watching gintama or else you’ll get a hyungwonho soul switch au

Hoseok wakes up with his feet sticking out of his blanket, touching the cool wood with his bare toes. He feels so out of it, tired and heavy, and his body feels unlike his own, he feels his limbs stretch out, all gangly and uncontrolled like he’s going through the worst part of puberty all over again. 

The comforting presence of his boyfriend is the only thing that’s familiar in this whole situation, warm against his back, arms wrapped around his waist, legs entangled with his own. It’s grounding and distracting at the same time. 

Hoseok ignores the weird feeling, passing it off as exhaustion catching up to him, in favor of turning towards Hyungwon, still deep in sleep. 

He carefully turns in his lover’s arms, not wanting to wake the other in his precious sleep. But it’s jarring to suddenly feel the lanky male have such toned arms, and Hoseok thinks, ‘ _Damn, when did Hyungwon start working out?’_

_This isn’t Hyungwon._

His confused brain comes with this conclusion as he looks up to see sharp jawlines instead of his pretty, sleeping boyfriend. 

It’s so weird feeling his large arms and toned chest hug him, seeing his face up close without looking into a mirror. There’s a fleeting thought, so this is what Hyungwon sees and feels. 

Hoseok scrambles away, escaping from his own embrace, stepping out from his bed. Hoseok —or rather, his body— doesn’t wake, just stirs and shuffles so he’s facing the other way. 

_This must be a dream._

Hoseok hurries towards the bathroom, panicking when he gets there with three long strides. He looks into their full-body mirror with his eyes-wide, not believing what he’s seeing right now. 

_’Oh man, I must be really out of it right now,’_ He thinks as he stares at his long, gangly limbs, instead of his short, built ones. Instead of his shorter, wider stature, he sees a taller, lankier frame. 

And instead of his own face greeting him, it’s Hyungwon’s.

Hoseok slaps himself in the face, hard. The sting is as real as it’s going to be, his cheek turning red and it fucking _hurts._

Fully awake now, he cradles Hyungwon’s cheek, realizing he just slapped his boyfriend, even if it was his own conscious decision. Mentally, he apologizes to the younger. 

He focuses on the familiar curves of Hyungwon’s body, one that he’s mapped all over before, his skin burned through the back of his eyelids. He just stares for a while, checking himself out from head to toe, unable to come with terms that he’s seeing Hyungwon instead of himself.

Experimentally, he runs a hand over his stomach, slipping his fingers under the loose shirt, feeling his barely-there abs. 

Starting to feel giddy, he raises his shirt, biting at the end of the shirt to keep it from falling back down. In the mirror, he observes the way Hyungwon’s flat stomach raises and falls with each breath. Eyes flicking up, he travels up to rub at his dusty pink nipples, knees buckling out from how good that felt. 

_Holy shit,_ now Hoseok understands why Hyungwon always moaned that loud.

Hoseok has always loved Hyungwon’s nipples. Two little cute buttons, small and pink. He’s always loved to play with them, pinching at them to get them hard, flicking and licking all over the perked nubs. Hyungwon had always been vocal, and in turn, Hoseok loved to tease them to hear more of the younger’s whimpers.

But he never imagined Hyungwon to be _this_ sensitive. 

He teases them now, the noises he can’t keep inside muffled by the shirt in his mouth. He lets out little whimpers as he keeps rubbing, flicking and pulling at the perky nipples. 

Sneaking a glance at Hyungwon’s face, he finds his face contorted with pleasure, cheeks dusted pink and his eyes glazed over. He’s seen this look a thousand times before, can’t get enough of it, really, but this time is different. 

So very different. 

Finally feeling the rapidly growing arousal in his pants, the outline of Hyungwon’s dick is visible through his sweatpants, and all this from just a few simple, teasing touches. 

Inexplicably turned on, he quickly takes his shirt off, throwing it into the corner of the room, and palms himself through his pants, almost moaning out loud at the touch. He strokes slowly, feeling Hyungwon fully. 

Suddenly impatient, he can’t take it anymore. Hoseok shimmies out of his pants and underwear, chucking it somewhere along his shirt, and gapes at the long expanse of golden skin of his boyfriend’s nude body. 

Hoseok gasps, feeling the air in his lungs being forced out like he’d been pinched in the stomach. His breath was stolen away. 

He runs his hands along his stomach again, running up to his chest and back down to admire thin thighs. Smooth, supple skin that Hoseok’s eyes drink up hungrily, all of this, all to himself. As he touches himself, he can’t help but think that he got really lucky with Hyungwon.

Hyungwon is so, _so beautiful_. Words cannot express how perfect he truly is, though Hoseok still attempts to tell him this every time, at any time. The older has always known this but seeing Hyungwon’s body through Hyungwon’s own eyes is a wholly different feeling altogether.

He spits in his hand before gripping his cock in one hand, stroking deliberately, wanting to feel the pleasure Hyungwon feels. Base to tip, he rubs himself the right way, just how Hoseok knows Hyungwon likes it. He looks down to Hyungwon’s pretty pink tip leaking precum, licking his lips hungrily, he wishes he were in his own body so he could fall to his knees in front of the younger and just _swallow_ him down.

His barely stops himself from moaning out loud as he continues stroking himself. He twists his wrists and fucks into the tight circle of his hand but something seems to be missing. Something is keeping him from his high, stopping him from feeling the relief and the bliss.

Half-lidded eyes travel up to his plump lips, red and swollen from how much Hoseok had been unconsciously biting into them. Licking his lips, Hoseok touches them, a habit of his whenever they’re up close and personal, not satisfied with the feeling of their lips clashing, selfishly feeling them for himself. 

Hyungwon’s lips are so beautiful. They curve so dramatically, red and soft and so, so unique. Thick, luscious lips spread out on a choked moan. Hoseok, despite kissing and feeling the familiar lips too many times to count, still cannot get enough of it.

Without thinking, he slides his fingers into his waiting mouth, long digits playing with the soft muscle. The warmth is unbearable, and it’s infectious, starting from his fingers, spreading down his chest, and finally to his dick, twitching from the combined pleasure. 

Hoseok slides his fingers deeper down his throat, testing out Hyungwon’s limits and is promptly surprised at how much he can take. Hoseok had known that Hyungwon loves blowjobs (Hoseok loved them too, imagine those sinful lips wrapped around your dick as he stares up at you with wide, lust-blown eyes) and that he could deep throat like a pro, but to see how much he can actually take in, is such a major. Fucking. Turn. On.

Fingers are shoved down his throat yet his gag reflex is still relaxed, and all Hoseok can think about is how he’d like to slide down Hyungwon’s throat and fuck into his pliant mouth before losing himself, finally coming down his throat, the taller swallows around him, and along with it every single drop. 

Hoseok shivers, getting more aroused by the second. There’s a brief moment of hesitation, before Hoseok knows exactly what Hyungwon’s body wants. He walks over to their drawer, retrieving a bottle of half-used lube he hides in the bottom of his drawer, inside a pocket of his sweatpants.

Gathering his used pajamas, he sets them up in front of the mirror, not wanting Hyungwon to feel sore afterwards. Sitting himself on his make-shift mat, he strokes himself a few times to get simulated, sliding easier thanks to the lube. 

Hoseok takes one long look at Hyungwon’s body, staring hard enough to break the glass. He gulps down, practically salivating as he slowly spreads his legs in front of the mirror, showcasing himself fully. Hoseok’s breath hitches in his throat as Hyungwon’s pink, puckered hole comes into view, twitching violently as if waiting for something.

Hoseok takes another moment just to admire Hyungwon. His long legs spread open wide, but with the sort of finesse that only Hyungwon has, managing to look incredibly sexy and coy at the same time. Hoseok almost loses himself to the thoughts of eating Hyungwon out after seeing his puckered hole, just waiting and begging to be filled. 

Wasting no more time, Hoseok balances himself on one elbow and lubes up his fingers, warming them up before brushing it across his hole, slowly moving inside. 

Hoseok remembers to breathe. He doesn’t do this very often, but when he does, he’s comfortable enough to relax. Hyungwon’s body is pliant, relaxed from just waking up, as well as eager to come. 

He takes in the first finger slowly, there are small bouts of pain here and there, but it’s nothing he can’t handle. He eases them in, adding more fingers as he goes. Hoseok has done this hundreds of times before on Hyungwon, so what difference is there? 

Apparently, a lot. Such as the awkward bend of his arms and the length of his fingers. Hoseok was just starting to get a sore wrist when he pushes deeper, and since Hyungwon’s fingers are longer, he accidentally pushes against his prostate. 

Gasping out loud, Hyungwon’s whole body freezes up, only responding to the press of digits against the fun bundle of nerves. He can’t help the whimpers falling from his mouth, growing closer to his climax as he watches his long fingers disappear inside of him, greedily sucking them in before pulling out, doing it again and again.

Scissoring then, there’s a slight burn in the sudden stretch, but he knows Hyungwon’s body (and Hyungwon himself) loves to play with a little pain, and it doesn’t disappoint. Hyungwon’s cock twitches against his stomach, precum pooling at the end of his stomach. 

It’s so, _so hot._ The way his fingers bury themselves deep, then pull out all the way, leaving his pink hole gaping, empty. He can’t take his eyes off even for just a minute, eyes mesmerized at the motions. 

Hoseok has never felt this way before, the pleasure that Hyungwon always feels from anal sex, it’s on a whole different level. Hyungwon is just so _sensitive_ , every fibre of his being is on fire right now, and everything is stimulating the younger’s body, always so eager for pleasure. Every movement, every touch, everything is affecting him in a way that he feels himself tip over the edge, coming all over his stomach with three fingers pistoning in and out of him, while Hoseok’s greedy eyes drink this all up, the image forever burned into his mind. 

Hoseok takes a good look at Hyungwon, his hair messy and soft, eyes glossed over and lips swollen from biting too much. His face looks completely blissed out, relaxed and satisfied. Legs slightly shaking and dick spent, Hyungwon still manages to look like perfection personified. 

Hoseok doesn’t know how long he spent just sitting on the floor, staring at his boyfriend’s reflection as time flies and cum dries on his stomach. He’s gonna remember this day until the day he’s dead. 

Finally moving to clean himself, Hoseok decides to shower already, his body clock deeming it early enough to step into the tiles and the hot spray of water. Even inside the shower stall, Hoseok has a hard time refraining from getting Hyungwon off again.

When he comes out, a towel wrapped around his hips instead of the bath robe Hyungwon usually wears, Hyungwon (in his body) is looking at his body confusedly, head snapping up at the sound of the door closing. 

Hyungwon gapes at him. A funny sight, looking at yourself look so surprised. 

Hyunwoo comes into the room, greeting him with a big dad smile, “Hey Hyungwon! You’re up early.”

Hyungwon (with his voice) promptly screams.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—————————

 

 

 

 

 

 

_”Hyung, why is my ass so sore?” Hyungwon groans as he rubs at his bottom, lying down on Hoseok’s bed. Yesterday was exhausting. Pretending to be Hyungwon was exhausting._

_Hoseok gives him a guilty look, coming closer to give him a kiss on the forehead. “Sorry, baby. I... might’ve been a bit too rough yesterday.”_

_Hyungwon stares at him blankly, unresponsive until the corner of his lips twitches, curling into a smirk. He shrugs._

_”It’s okay, the first thing I did was jerk off too.”_

_Hoseok barks out a laugh, looking over at the younger fondly. “Guess we’re both perverts, then.”_

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! sorry for this rushed porn plot ㅜㅜ i’m having a hard time writing fluff for my other fic [spring with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442288/chapters/33357960), so i had to write something else. how do you even get tired from writing fluff lmao. and thus, this was born!! hopefully it wasn’t too confusing :(
> 
> i hope you guys still liked this nonetheless hehe thanks for reading, comments and kudos are highly appreciated!! :—)


End file.
